The present invention relates to devices and methods for packaging and more particularly to improvements to devices and methods for transportation or handling in storage of products and materials, and especially materials such as painted or powder coated products and powder materials, and for other structures and methods as may be disclosed.
In the prior art, traditional containers used for packaging, transportation, and storage are corrugated cardboard packing containers. Corrugated cardboard comes in all shapes and sizes. Variations in the structure of the wave-shaped cardboard material (xe2x80x9cflutexe2x80x9d) make up a board""s corrugation. The number of flutes per foot and the thickness of the cardboard determine the stacking strength, crush resistance, puncture resistance, and weight of the container. Thus, to obtain added container strength, it traditionally requires using thicker corrugated cardboard, or using double or triple wall corrugation. This not only adds weight to the container which results in increased freight and shipping charges, but also results in more space being taken up during transportation and storage.
In the prior art, corrugated cardboard containers are filled with packing material in order to protect the container""s contents. Traditionally, these packing materials have included such materials as sisal hemp, sponge rubber, rubber coated hair, creped kraft paper, newspaper, foam, and bubble wrap. Prior art references related to packaging materials include: U.S. Pat. No. 1,622,137 to Egbert, describes a cushioned packing case employing heavy felt fabric selected at least in part for its ability to avoid marring painted finishes; U.S. Pat. No. 2,408,246 to Walter, describes a cargo container having bumper pads formed from sisal hemp or sponge rubber; U.S. Pat. No. 2,897,959 to Perry et al., describes a cushioned box employing rubber coated hair which features construction essentially providing an inner box; U.S. Pat. No. 2,929,425 to Slaughter, suggests felted cotton and creped kraft paper as cushioning material for a shipping pouch; U.S. Pat. No. 2,962,158 to Struthers, proposes artificial fibrous cushioning material suitable for shipping containers. This material may employ acrylic, nylon, rayon, cellulose acetate, polyvinylidene chloride, and polyvinyl chloride as constituent materials. The material is soft enough to avoid abrading polished finishes, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,070,281 to Durkin et al., describes the use of polyurethane foam in fabricating a paper core tube for winding delicate webs of material. Although suitable for many products, these materials tend to scratch or mar powder coated products such as furniture, automotive parts, appliances, wooden products, decorative metals, bicycles, exercise equipment, or are too expensive to use, or are now unsuitable as packing material, for example, because the weight of felt fabric is too prohibitive.
Prior art references related to packaging systems that have eliminated packing material include U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,450 to Gonzales, describes improvements in packaging, more particularly to a packaging system wherein goods are secured into a container without contacting the exterior side of the container thereby helping to prevent damage to the goods if the container is dropped. It should be noted that these prior art packing materials and packing systems that have eliminated packing material provide no or limited protection to the contents of the container from punctures, provide no or limited additional support to the container itself, and provide little protection for large, heavy goods.
In the prior art from unrelated fields, geotextile material is a material that passes water but stops solid particles. Over the past decade a plethora of geosynthetic materials have become available for employment as seepage membranes, pavement crack stoppers, tank liners and soil reinforcement applications. Prior art references include: U.S. Pat. No. 5,472,297 to Heselden, utilizes geotextile fabric to line a cage; U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,245 to White, describes use of geotextile fabric as a padding material disposed between a metal tank and a flexible liner occupying the tank; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,505,557 to Bradley, describes the use of geotextile fabrics to fabricate bags and containers. Thus, geotextile containers have been adapted to serve as receptacles for soil, aggregate or other fill material, and for use in landslide mitigation technology using subdrainage. In addition, elongated geotextile containers are often utilized in a body of water, such as a bay or a river, to facilitate control of erosion.
Geotextile material has not been utilized as packing material for the transportation, handling, or storage of goods, although it has superior protective qualities having a very high rating against burst strength and impact testing, and in addition is resilient, light weight and inexpensive. Furthermore, many types of suitable geotextile are available from several manufacturers. Geotextile comes in various thicknesses and thus can both cushion and insulate. Geotextile material can be obtained, for example, but not for limitations from Amoco Fabrics and Fibers Company, one exemplary geotextile.
It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a packaging container that is strong and resistant to breakage and puncturing. It would be a further benefit to have a packaging container that is lightweight and thus reduce the cost of freight and shipping. It would be a further benefit to have a packaging container that is nonabrasive to the container""s contents. It would be a still further benefit to have a packaging container that reduces the use of natural products. It would be still a further benefit to reduce the financial and environmental costs of filler. It would be a still further benefit to eliminate the cost and the need for disposal of the material normally used as filler. It would be a still further benefit to have a packaging container that can be reused.